


Her Transformation

by rainbowthefox



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, spg - Fandom
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dysphoria, Fanfiction, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Robot, SPG, Steam Powered Giraffe - Freeform, Steampunk, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, bunny bennett - Freeform, isabella bennett, isabella bunny bennett, transgender rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: A little drabble of Rabbit struggling with being a transgender robot. (SPG/Steam Powered Giraffe fanfic. Rabbit is played and owned by Isabella Bunny Bennett.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics used are from the songs Brass Goggles and Transform, both written by Isabella Bunny Bennett. I do not claim to understand or have been through the experiences she has, but I merely wanted to write the acceptance of struggles for her character in the band.

_What is this leaking affecting my eye?_  
Does the oil that is dripping mean this is a cry?  
Will I ever be something with feelings to hide?  
Or am I just a boiler with nothing inside? 

She set down the brush and batted her eyelashes. The metallic face in front of her blinked in return and mimicked her movements. The inhumane, robotic movements she made....Despite doing this for years, it still bothered her. It bothered all of them. They were objects seen without emotion and personal thought. She'd been over the name calling and stereotypes by now but the pain would never go away.

_I want all today_  
Don't want to hear you say  
You can't do this, you can't do that  
You're not a living thing with feeling 

Rabbit pushed up her corset and flicked her hair forward. She was having troubles trying to find a perfect outfit. One she could wear everyday like the Spine or Hatchworth did. She tried headpieces, hats, wigs, bows....yet nothing. She'd been changing her outfit as well but nothing seemed to suit her.

Of course, there WERE been times where she didn't have hair or wore dresses in the first place.....her unhappy, forced state of being. She didn't like thinking back to those times. Yet, with days like these, she always found herself thinking about it again. It would never stop. The slurs and nicknames haunted her....

**Tranny, attention seeker, piece of scrap metal...**

_I want all today_  
Don’t want to hear you say  
I love you, I love you  
I love-love-love you 

Maybe she would never look feminine enough. People would still mistake her despite her curvy body and mechanical breasts. She wanted to change that badly, yet she couldn't find the right look that she'd be both comfortable and accepted in. The Spine always had her back and Hatchy was very supportive about her expressing herself better in the band. Even though they mattered more than anyone else did, it still hurt her.

She looked down at the art book beneath her. One page had lyrics written on it and the other had designs of outfits she could wear. Many of them were scribbled or crossed out after she tried them. Her recent one was the one she finally felt confident of. Her boiler remained on her chest, but she brought back her top hat with goggles and wore a metallic hairpiece next to it. Her ear was pierced with a recent clockwork earring, too. She thought it'd be a nice touch.

_Wind me up, turn the gears_  
Wind me up, turn the gears  
Wind me up, turn the gears   
Wind me up, turn the gears 

Rabbit looked down at her clothes. She wore black shoulder pads as well as a red corset with white buttons. A signature belt covered the middle of the corset so she'd have some touch with her past designs. Cloth encircled her waist and she wore long, leather boots. She'd been changing face templates as well to try and look much cleaner like the Spine did. The entire look gave her a feminine touch and outline like she always wanted. 

The robot cracked a smile. Maybe this was it. No more struggling of finding dresses or new corsets. She could stick with this pink hair, cleaner look, and feminine clothing. Maybe people would stop misgendering or questioning her. It was a hopeless wish, but she still dreamed of that day....The day where she would be fully accepted into the world as who she really is and the discrimination would go away.

It was time to accept the pain and go on. She'd fight through it as long needed so she could be herself. She'd finally stop caring about others' opinions and focus more on herself and what she wanted. Rabbit leaned down and wrote the last stanza of her recent song:

_If only I could transform_  
And be the machine that you want  
I’d be  
Someone I can’t be 

She closed the book and set her pencils to the side. She took one last look in the mirror before turning on her heel and leaving her dressing room. She stood in the middle of the stage and looked out to the audience in front of her.

For the first time since who-knows-when, Rabbit had a true smile on her face. This is who she was meant to be.


End file.
